Alexandrina Silversmith
The current wearer of the artifact 'Divining Light' and a lapsed worshiper of Chaniud. Alex is torn between her baser instincts such as fear and greed and her desire to protect the innocent and forge a greater good. Which will prove more powerful? Description Alexandrina Stands 5'9" her fairly pale skin is clad in studded leather armor, nice clothes, and a strange looking pendant. At her side, or if you are an enemy, in her hand is a long ornate rapier radiating a faint magic aura. Her brown eyes match her long straight brown hair, as it flutters in the wind glimpses of red can be seen. If she moves her hair may shift and reveal small puncture wounds on her neck. But she will not allow you to see them for long. On her pendant is the symbol of Chaniud, on her finger is a golden signet ring with the Symbol of House Silversmith on it. At her waiste is a silk sash, tucked into it is a Silver dagger. General The young Bard known as Alexandrina was born 23 years ago to the Silversmith family in Hazuk. A relatively recent family to the nobile aristocracy. Her grandfather was granted a title of nobility and lands over 70 years earlier. Her family's good fortune would be short lived however as her father managed to drink away, gamble off, or otherwise lose virtually all of the family's holdings and wealth before he passed on. The family's holdings are now nothing more than a small shack in a poor part of hazuk and a moderate home and school of swordsmanship sometimes ran by her uncle. Alex in particular is currently in a large amount of debt left to her by her father. Tactics Before a fight Alexandrina prefers to cast anticipate peril or cat's grace if possible. Once a fight begins she usually uses the first round of combat to begin Inspire Courage and cast Alegro, hasting herself. If she is concerned about taking to much damage she will instead use the Bladethirst performance to apply the Ghost Touch property to her sword, then cast Blink. She will then go on the offensive while blinking between the Ethereal and Material planes. Alex will flank if possible and usually tries to take down the casters or healers in an enemy party. If engaging from a distance she will use her shortbow. If possible she will lay an ambush for her enemies. Or force them into a killing zone to be focus fired down. Such as during the second battle of the Last Call against Durst's forces. She prefers to sing her bardic magic, and attempts to hides all spellcasting as such. Though if silenced she will switch to a visual performance such as Dance. If forced to fight defensively she will use Blink and the total defense action to make herself as difficult to hit as possible. She is prideful but is not so stubborn that she will retreat if the situation is unwinable. Alexandrina will attempt to fight smartly however she is rather hot headed and can be spured to unwise actions if she believes innocent people are in danger. Other things of Note: Alex has never been able to open a jar before. In a pinch she will throw one on the ground and break it. But she doesnt open them.* In reality she CAN open jars, but finds it rather uncouth. Nobles in Bazareene always smash jars instead of opening them to show how wealthy they are. Which in turn leads to a healthy jar market. Relationships *'Variel Windstrider': Alexandrina is inlove with Variel. However circumstance and his own secretive nature have kept things from progressing to far. Though after being left his Journal she understands he is willing to take great risks to protect her. *'Honda Runewarden': Alex cares for Honda and views her as a friend and ally and more importantly trusts Honda, but she understands they will often disagree on courses of action to take. Honda has been rather influential on Alexandrina, even if she does ot realize it. Despite differences they are often in sync when it comes to fighting and confronting evil. *'Nicca Highsmith': Alex is not very close to little Nicca, who prefers the company of those more comfortable around children, but she has fought hard to keep Nicca safe and has even considered taking care of her once her life settles down. Alexandrina felt rather guilty about taking away the girls father, and her role in her half-orcs caretaker's death. Though she now knows Tainire will be taking care of Nicca. *'Arn Felladel': Alexandrina likes Arn well enough but often questions his judgement. Other *'Keli :' Alexandrina will kill Keli. Character Information Alexandrina V. Silversmith Class: Bard (Arcane Duelist) - 9 / Chevalier - 3 Weapon of choice: Rapier Backup Weapons: Shortbow, Silver Dagger. Special Equipment: "Grace of the Silversmith" +4 Agile Rapier "Heaven's Virtues" Celestial Armor. Belt of Incredibly Dexterity Gold Family Signet Ring Stats Female CN Human Bard (Arcane Duelist), Level 8, Init '''+7, HP 64 '''Speed 30 AC 25, Touch 18, Flat-footed 19,' Fort' +7, Ref +14, Will '''+10, Base Attack Bonus''' 7 +4 Agile Rapier, ''' +17 (1d6+9, 18-20x2) '''Abilities Str 12, Dex 20, Con 12, Int 14, Wis 10, Cha 18 Other Possessions The Bardmobile A Light Wagon. See Also *Alexandrina's Journal *House Silversmith *Chaniud's Armaments (campaign page) *Alex's Notes